villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arnold Timsh
Arnold Timsh is the second target of Daud and an antagonist in the Dishonored DLC The Knife of Dunwall. Timsh is the City Barrister of Dunwall, appointed to this position by the Lord Regent. His position was created in order to restore the evaluated assets left behind by victims of the Rat Plague to their next of kin, or in case there was none left to seize them for the government. However, Timsh abused the position to seize the property of families who were not victims of the plague and turning it over to his friends and business associates. History to be added Elimination Lethal elimination Despite his age, Timsh is a skilled fighter and carries sword and pistol with him all the time. If he spots Daud, he draws his weapon and attacks while calling the guards for help. Daud can kill him with every weapon or skill at his disposal. If Timsh is on the third floor when Daud meets Lurk at the rooftop outpost, the barrister will appear on the balcony. Shooting him with the wristbow grants the special action "Sniped Timsh with Billie Lurk Watching." Non-lethal elimination Should Daud wish to dispose of Timsh non-lethally, he must first make contact with former aristocrat Roland, whose property Timsh had seized and who now wishes the same fate to befall Timsh. Roland tells Daud that Timsh has a letter of immunity which needs to be swapped with a forged letter. This is done by pickpocketing Timsh while he walks through his mansion. Whiel walking around, Timsh is constantly accompanied by Scott Blossom, the captain of his guard. After switching the letters, Daud must empty a foul-smelling bag into the mansion's air circulation device. This causes the stench to be spread over the entire building. After Daud has done so, General Turnbull arrives and is greeted by Timsh. However, Turnbull quickly notices the stench and angrily tells Timsh that while he was assured that he and his men would be safe from the plague here, the entire place stinks like a weeper's den. Timsh then intends to show Turnbull his letter of immunity but, as Daud has exchanged the two letters, shows Turnbull the forged letter. After reading it, Turnbull furiously exclaims that the letter states that Timsh's house was to be evacuated because of the plague one month ago. Additionally, the letter states that Timsh loses all his property should he not comply in time. Angrily, Turnbull orders his men to arrest Timsh and adds that, should he or his men contract the plague because of their visit, he will personally ensure that Timsh is executed. If the foul-smelling bag is placed in the ventilation system before Daud exchanges the immunity letter for the seizure document, Turnbull will not arrest Timsh and the non-lethal elimination will be marked as failed. Before Turnbull's men can arrest Timsh, the barrister faints and remains unconscious in front of his house for the rest of the mission. If this approach is chosen, Timsh can be found in a cell in Coldridge Prison during The Brigmore Witches. Daud can open the cell and release Timsh, if he so choses. If this is done, Timsh will make a desperate run for the bridge before being killed by the guards. Gallery TimshFight.png|Timsh fights Daud TimshDeath.png|Timsh's throat is slit by Daud Timsh prison02.png|Timsh imprisoned at Coldridge Prison (if non-lethal way is chosen) Trivia * Timsh has the same death animation as Morgan Pendleton. * A private conversation between Timsh and a maid can be overheard, in which he pressures her into spending the night with him. Daud can also find a note from Timsh to the maid, in which Timsh advises her to wear her hair openly. * Timsh was slated to appear in Dishonored, but was cut. One mission involved Corvo Attano having to steal documents on the corrupt lawyer from the Bitterleaf Almshouse. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Aristocrats Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Dishonored Villains Category:Greedy